


Арт: Рука и сердце

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Blood, Copic Markers, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Human Body Parts, Humor, Implied Cannibalism, Other, Romantic Horror, Traditional Media
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Сумеречниковая романтика и ухаживания.
Relationships: duskling/duskling
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21





	Арт: Рука и сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Стикеры для телеграмм: Отдам в хорошие руки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734334) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [Helga_Mareritt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt). 
  * Inspired by [Art: Весна - пора цветения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486237) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [Helga_Mareritt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt). 



> Какого пола эти сумеречники, и есть ли у них вообще категория пола, оставляю на усмотрение зрителей)

[ ](https://imgur.com/zFQ6ygY.png)


End file.
